


Под градусом

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Темный коридор, трезвый Олег, абсолютно пьяный Даня, уставившийся на него своими огромными глазами, и несколько сантиметров, разделяющих их лица. Ситуация донельзя предсказуемая.





	Под градусом

Первое сольное выступление — событие важное и, безусловно, волнительное. Неудивительно, что Даня места себе не находил. Два концерта подряд, не самые лучшие площадки, во многом случайная публика... Олег гордился другом, но еще больше — переживал за него.  
Практически все участники на проекте имели какой-никакой опыт выступлений. Сам Олег не раз выходил на театральную сцену и закалялся на баттлах, а вот Даня... Несмотря на звание финалиста, на контракт с лейблом, на всю свою гениальность тот казался совсем не подготовленным к происходящему. Его будто берегли, а затем в один момент решили бросить в самый эпицентр творческой жизни без спасательного круга. В клубе ведь не будет фо-но, за которым можно спрятаться, или друзей, подпевающих за кулисами.   
Дане требовалась поддержка. Олег был уверен, что парень чувствовал бы себя спокойнее, видя в зале знакомые лица. Вот только приходить на его выступления никто не спешил. Судя по сообщениям в общем чате, все как один собрались идти на концерт к Джей Мару. Нет, конечно, Терновой понимал, что с Никитой ребята общаются ближе, и что на его сольнике они могут по-настоящему оттянуться, но... злился от этого не меньше. Как же Даня?   
Хуже такого отношения со стороны вроде как друзей было лишь то, что сам Олег не мог попасть на выступление. Его присутствие на сольнике Дани определенно стало бы лишним. В этот вечер все внимание полагалось лишь Бурцеву. Он это заслужил. Как заслужил и поддержку от близких людей. Олег, без сомнения, причислял себя к ним и не мог оставаться в стороне.  
Он оказался единственным, кто прорекламировал оба выступления Дани, специально записал историю, где лично попросил поддержать парня и прокачать зал. Более того, когда вечером с даниного аккаунта запустили прямой эфир, явился туда, прекрасно зная, как на это отреагируют, но все равно желая порадовать друга. В том, что Бурцев заметит и оценит этот жест, Олег не сомневался. За месяцы, проведенные вместе, они хорошо изучили друг друга.  
Он даже не удивился когда, посреди ночи его разбудил телефонный звонок. Увидев высветившееся на экране имя, Олег улыбнулся. Наверняка у Дани только что закончилось выступление, и он спешил поделиться впечатлениями. Ради такого можно было пожертвовать сном и не возмущаться из-за слишком позднего... или скорее уже раннего звонка.   
— Ну как все прошло? — не размениваясь на приветствия, тут же спросил Олег. Ему действительно было интересно.  
— Э-э-э... Все н-нормально. Вроде, — голос Дани звучал странно, и поначалу Терновой решил, что виной тому плохая связь. — Ты до-ома?  
— А где мне еще быть? — но даже сквозь грохочущую музыку он смог различить, что Бурцев не просто заикался, он еле языком ворочал! После клуба. В четыре утра. Прекрасно!  
— Можно я приеду к тебе?  
— Зачем... ко мне? — глупо повторил Олег, не совсем понимая, что задумал Даня.  
— Не могу пойти... то есть п-поехать домой, — с некоторым промедлением ответил Бурцев. — Слишком поздно.  
— Дело только в этом? — Терновой усмехнулся. — Даня, я же слышу, что ты...  
— О-о-олеж... не начинай. Просто с-скажи, можно я п-приеду или нет? Не х-хочу, чтобы родители...  
— Приезжай, — что еще мог сказать Олег? Отказывать этому пацану он не умел.  
Повесив трубку, Терновой устало прикрыл глаза. Он и подумать не мог, что Даня напьется. Сегодня. Нечто подобное могло произойти в туре, во время очередных посиделок с Серегой и Максом. Но чтобы после первого сольного выступления... Олег готов был шею свернуть человеку, налившему Бурцеву.  
Хотя и сам Данька хорош. Они же, черт возьми, договаривались! Олег прекрасно понимал, что отношения с алкоголем — выбор каждого, и старался не лезть с нравоучениями к взрослым людям, все для себя давно решившим. Вот только восемнадцатилетний Даня к их числу не относился. Терновой чувствовал ответственность за парня и воспринял этот глупый, безответственный поступок как собственный промах. Недосмотрел. Не уследил. Послушался пиар-менеджера и остался дома вместо того, чтобы быть рядом с Даней.  
Продолжая накручивать себя, сразу после звонка Олег спустился вниз. Путь из центра Москвы до его квартиры лежал неблизкий, но его это мало волновало. Тишина спального района и свежий ночной воздух успокаивали и отгоняли дурные мысли, крутившиеся, конечно, вокруг Данечки и того, что с ним могло приключиться на пьяную голову. Мальчишка ведь крепче шампанского раньше наверняка ничего не пил...  
Олег не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем перед подъездом затормозило такси. Впрочем, пассажир покидать салон не торопился. Почувствовав неладное, Терновой подошел к машине как раз в тот момент, когда одна из дверей распахнулась. Даня буквально вывалился на наружу. Если бы не заботливые руки, тут же подхватившие мальчишку, столкновение с асфальтом ему было гарантировано. Вот только травм этой ночью не хватало!  
С их последнего разговора Даню нехило развезло. Если по телефону он был в состоянии нормально изъясняться, то сейчас его хватало лишь на то, чтобы переставлять ноги, поднимаясь по лестнице, опершись на плечо Тернового. За несколько пролетов, затаскивая наверх семидесятикилограммовое тело, тот успел поочередно проклясть и вечно неработающий лифт, и Бурцева, очень вовремя решившего окунуться с головой в ночную жизнь.  
— Ничего не хочешь объяснить, Дань? — оказавшись наконец в квартире, Олег усадил парня за стол, поставил чайник и принялся нервно мерить кухню шагами. Бурцев заслуживал хорошую трепку или, по крайней мере, нотацию. Долгую и занудную. Как раз в стиле Тернового. — Что это вообще такое? Ты хоть понимаешь, чем это может обернуться? Блять, если я увижу хоть одну фотографию, где ты... Эй! — он щелкнул пальцами перед носом Дани, с отсутствующим видом уставившегося на закипающий чайник. — Первый, мать его, сольник! Какого хера? — подбирать выражения Олег не собирался. — Пахать надо, работать, а не вот это все... Интересно стало? Окей. Хорошо. Но почему сегодня? Даня? — вместо того, чтобы оправдываться, Бурцев прикрыл глаза и съехал по стулу вниз. — Даня!   
— Можешь потише? Я это... устал, — наконец подал голос парень. — Олеж? П-прилечь бы.  
— Ну что с тобой делать... — Олег не стал спорить, видя, что пытаться вправить мозги сейчас бесполезно, а не потому что Бурцев попросил. Точно не поэтому. — Иди сюда.  
Олег наклонился, позволяя Дане обвить его шею. Передвигаться самостоятельно парень, кажется, даже не пытался. Волоча длиннющие ноги по полу, он умудрился задеть все, что только можно в полупустой квартире. Рюкзак, пара кроссовок, вешалка для одежды... Олег едва успел уберечь запнувшегося о порог парня от падения, в последний момент подхватив его за пояс. Под весом Дани он инстинктивно сделал несколько шагов назад и уже сам влетел в эту несчастную вешалку, оказавшись прижатым тяжелым телом к стене.  
Темный коридор, трезвый Олег, абсолютно пьяный Даня, уставившийся на него своими огромными глазами, и несколько сантиметров, разделяющих их лица. Ситуация донельзя предсказуемая.   
Терновой оцепенел, будто со стороны наблюдая, как после секундного замешательства Данечка потянулся к его губам. Вопреки здравому смыслу он не попытался оттолкнуть пьяного парня, даже наоборот...  
Никому, даже самому Бурцеву, не полагалось знать, насколько желанен был этот поцелуй. Нет, Олег не мечтал о подобном. Не позволял себе даже мысли о том, что они, вроде как лучшие друзья, могут однажды перейти черту. Его чувства нельзя было назвать неразделенной любовью, ведь Олег не страдал и не мучился от осколков в сердце. Скорее трогательная влюбленность, вызывающая лишь сладкое ощущение тоски. Тоски по тому, что еще вчера казалось несбыточным, а сейчас обретало четкие формы.  
Олег рефлекторно, почти естественно подался вперед, отвечая на робкую инициативу Бурцева. Поцелуй, который наверняка должен был стать нелепой случайностью, вышел слишком настоящим, чтобы списать его на пьяную шутку. Целовал, правда, больше Олег, больно сталкиваясь зубами, и морщась от вкуса алкоголя на губах Дани. У которого сил нашлось лишь на то, чтобы приоткрыть рот, пропуская язык Олега и получить хоть толику удовольствия.  
Трудно сказать, как далеко они решились бы зайти, не отстранись Даня так резко, будто вдруг осознав, что все это огромная ошибка. По крайней мере первой мыслью Олега стало именно это. Он даже приготовился оправдываться и заверять друга, что все это идиотская случайность... Вот только Дане сейчас было не до объяснений...  
— Мне это... н-нехорошо, — он поднес руку ко рту.  
Нет, этот поцелуй, конечно, не стал лучшим в жизни Олега, но неужели он был так плох, что после тянуло проблеваться? Очень романтично. Терновой бы обязательно посмеялся над абсурдностью ситуации, но вместо этого ему пришлось экстренно перемещать мало что соображающего парня в уборную, а потом еще торчать под дверью, дожидаясь, когда тому полегчает.   
— Ты как? — Олег жалостливо глянул на Даню, распрощавшегося с содержимым своего желудка и устало прислонившегося к стене. В первую очередь стоило позаботится о нем, а уже потом разбираться в собственных ощущениях, вызванных всей этой нелепицей.  
— Вроде, — неуверенно отозвался Бурцев.  
— Тогда пойдем приляжем? В смысле... — Терновой мысленно выругался. «Молодец, Олег, ни разу не палишься!». Хотя вряд ли Дане сейчас было дело до тонкостей формулировок. — Тебе поспать нужно. Пошли, — он помог принять Бурцеву вертикальное положение, снова позволив повиснуть на себе. Несмотря на то, что после поцелуя любая близость, любое прикосновение казались излишними и провоцирующими. В любом случае сначала следовало позаботиться о Дане. — Давай, ложись, — стараясь не лишать парня опоры, Олег кое-как расправил кровать, смирившись, что остаток ночи ему самому придется провести на кухне. — Да, вот так, — когда Даня, рухнув на кровать, расплылся в блаженной улыбке, Терновой не мог сдержаться и не улыбнуться в ответ. При взгляде на этого пацана, натянувшего одеяло до подбородка, его накрывало удушающей нежностью. Хотелось то ли протянуть руку и заботливо снять очки, провести по волосам, то ли выйти подышать свежим воздухом, чтобы прогнать этот морок, но...  
— Подожди, — слишком проворно для пьяного Даня высунул руку из-под одеяла и схватил Тернового за запястье. — Я хотел с-сказать... Олеж, спасибо. Ты такой х-х-хороший. Правда. Кому бы я еще поз-позвонил среди ночи? Кто бы еще взял трубку, позволил приехать, в-возился тут со мной? Только ты. Потому что ты хороший. Самый лучший, Олеж. Я всегда знал и...  
— Я... давай воды принесу, окей? И тазик на всякий случай, — боясь, что дальше может последовать какое-нибудь признание, Олег осторожно высвободился из цепкой хватки и поспешил сбежать.  
Ему хватило пары минут, чтобы взять себя в руки. Правда за это время Бурцев успел отрубиться и теперь мирно сопел, свернувшись калачиком. Наблюдать подобную картину Терновому было не впервой. Он уже со счета сбился, сколько раз за время тура они жили в одном номере. Порой даже делили одну кровать, но... Сейчас они находились не в абстрактном отеле очередного курортного города, а в квартире Олега, в его спальне. Даня, черт возьми, спал в его кровати. От осознания этого все чувства и переживания, хранившиеся герметично запакованными глубоко внутри, снова оказались на поверхности.  
Да, Олег определенно испытывал что-то к Дане. И это что-то порой мешало заснуть по ночам, но не более. Он не сходил с ума, не проявлял инициативу, а просто наблюдал за Даней со стороны. Их передружба, о которой ходили шутки между остальными участниками, его вполне устраивала. На большее он бы все равно не решился, прекрасно зная, сколько проблем это повлечет за собой. Взять хоть сегодняшний поцелуй...  
За мгновение «до» напряжение, висевшее в воздухе, растворилось, никакой неловкости, никаких сомнений. Все произошло естественно. Будто так и должно было случиться. И наконец случилось. Правда, что делать дальше, было непонятно. Олег боялся загадывать. Пусть и очень хотел.  
Хотел верить, что на утро его чувства чудесным образом окажутся взаимными. Что больше не нужно будет сдерживаться, прикрываясь заботой и беспокойством. Что в отличие от него самого Даня найдет слова, чтобы выразить их.   
Олег ожидал, что ему придется едва ли не до вечера сидеть на кухне, ожидая пресловутого серьезного разговора, но, к удивлению, Даня проснулся относительно скоро. Не прошло и пары часов как в ванне зашумела вода, а затем в дверном проеме показался горе-тусовщик. С опухшим лицом, потерянным взглядом и... в футболке Олега.  
В любой другой ситуации Терновой наверняка нашел бы эту деталь жутко трогательной, но помятый вид парня возвращал в реальность. Олег мог сколько угодно вливать в себя кофе, погрузившись в необоснованные мечтания, но, смотря сейчас на Даню, четко понимал, что поцелуй, давший толчок всем этим мыслям, был спровоцирован алкоголем. И такого впредь не должно было повториться. Алкоголя, в смысле. Не поцелуя.  
— Д-доброе утречко, — Бурцев смущенно потупил взгляд. — Я... это...  
— Доброе? По тебе не скажешь. Думал, ты только к вечеру оклемаешься, после такого-то.  
— Олег... — он горестно вздохнул, опускаясь на стул. — Давай не...  
— Я тебя вчера пожалел, но сегодня не отвертишься, — Терновой с напускной серьезностью глянул на друга. — Если хочешь, чтобы тебя считали взрослым, то и веди себя по-взрослому. Потому что если так пойдет и дальше, то...  
— Не по-ойдет.  
— ...то ты быстро сломаешься как артист. Нужно ведь отдавать себе отчет в собственных действиях, думать о последствиях. Что за рок-н-ролльные выходки?  
— Чего ты меня сразу в алкого-олики записываешь? — Даня недовольно поморщился. — Просто так получилось... Я уже все п-понял и рас-скаиваюсь, так что не нужно нотаций, окей? Может, лучше кофе? И так голова раскалывается...  
— Не творил бы хуйню, не раскалывалась бы.  
— К-какую хуйню? — Даня мигом встрепенулся. — Что я вчера натворил?  
— Того, что ты напился на собственном мероприятии, недостаточно?  
— А-а-а... — он облегченно выдохнул. — Я уж подумал...  
— Что подумал? — теперь напрягся уже Олег.  
— Ну мало ли... Вдруг разбил чего? Или руками махался, — Бурцев пожал плечами. — Я ж не помню...  
— В смысле не помнишь? — кажется, размышляя о последствиях вчерашней ночи, кое-что Олег упустил. — Вообще ничего?  
— Ну, как тебе позвонил помню, как родителям написал, такси вызывал, потом... поднялся к тебе? Нет? — Бурцев неуверенно глянул на собеседника. — В общем, дальше — ничего, п-пустота. Проснулся у тебя в комнате, даже не понял почему, — он глупо хихикнул. — Скажи, что все было нормально...  
— Ага, не считая, что ты мне весь туалет заблевал, а потом вырубился в моей кровати.  
— Н-ну извини, — Бурцев рассмеялся, видимо, решив, что нравоучения закончились и теперь можно и пошутить.   
В то время как Олегу было не до смеха. Конечно, он не испытывал никаких иллюзий, понимая, что поцелуй может оказаться лишь поцелуем, пьяной глупостью, за которой не стояло ничего серьезного. Но рассчитывал, что Даня будет по крайней мере помнить о нем. Потому что иначе выходило совсем отвратительно. Олег целовал парня, который даже не знал об этом. Более того, может, вовсе не хотел. Не контролируя себя, просто потянулся, ища опору или собираясь что-то сказать другу... Другу, который не растерялся и впился в его губы, теша свои несбыточные надежды. Другу, который воспользовался им.   
Внешне все осталось на своих местах. Кроме того, что чертов поцелуй, кажется, навсегда врезался в память Олега. В то время как Даня пребывал в блаженном неведенье. Наверное, к счастью.  
Решившись изменить градус отношений, они непременно пустили бы все по пизде. Ничем хорошим такие истории не заканчивались. Нельзя противостоять внешнему миру, который непременно бы на них ополчился, будучи при этом не в ладах с собой.  
Олег не умел строить отношения. Думал, что и дружить не умеет. До встречи с Даней. Они ведь действительно дружили. На удивление, это у них отлично получалось, так что портить глубокую связь своей идиотской влюбленностью Олег не собирался. Он дорожил Даней и хотел оставаться рядом. А в каком статусе — неважно.


End file.
